Shredderman Rules
Shredderman Rules is a 2007 television film based on Wendelin Van Draanen's Shredderman book series, starring Devon Werkheiser as Nolan Byrd, the titular "Shredderman". It originally aired on Nickelodeon along with the series finale of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide on June 9, 2007, and had 3.9 million viewers. The film is also the first film to be aired under the Nickelodeon Original Movie banner. Plot Nolan Byrd is a shy 8th grader who, along with many other kids, is bullied by Bubba Bixby (Andrew Caldwell) When his teacher, Mr. Green (Tim Meadows) announces that he wants his class to do a multimedia project, Nolan decides to do his project on Bubba. Nolan goes undercover, spies on Bubba, films him bullying kids at his school, and airs it on his new website www.shreddermanrules.com. Nolan takes the name "Shredderman" (because Mr. Green labeled his test with a personal note "You Shred, Man!") because he doesn't want anyone to know he was behind this. Bubba gets in trouble with the principal Dr. Voss (Mindy Sterling) after she sees what Bubba has done. Nolan goes to Bubba's father Bob. He tapes the evils that faculty do around the school, especially that of Dr. Voss, and they get busted. Nolan soon finds out that Bubba's dad, (Daniel Roebuck) who is the CEO of a waste management company, proposes an urban renewal project that would in reality allow sewage to be dumped into a local pond. Nolan tries to stop it by putting it on his web site, and word quickly spreads about this. Although some agree with the idea (because the pollution of the pond was kept a secret by Bixby's company), Nolan and his friends get together and protest. Nolan does research on the construction and tries to see if he can stop it. Meanwhile, Nolan's dad (Dave Coulier), a writer for the newspaper, tries to be the first one to get the story on the construction. Bubba and his dad do bad things and blame Shredderman. Bubba steals Claudette, the guinea pig who belongs to Isabel (Francia Almendárez), Nolan's crush. Max (Kendré Berry), who used to be Nolan's best friend, helps Nolan, even though he's on Bubba's side. They go to the pet shop and retrieve Claudette, who almost gets run over by a sewage truck. The day that the deed is expected to be signed for construction, kids protest. Nolan sneaks into a tree and controls two airplanes and a boat to ruin the signing. The treaty gets blown onto a nearby truss being used as part of the stage, and Bubba's dad Bob climbs the truss to retrieve it. Mr. Green and Nolan's Dad are there, and Nolan's dad is taking all the events down so he can publish this story. When the treaty is retrieved, a small model boat comes by the shore of the pond and Bob's voice is heard on it, saying he doesn't care about nature or the pond. Dr. Voss tries to stop Nolan, as she is romantically involved with Mr. Bixby, but she gets covered in blue slime. Bob and Bubba are exposed. Bob is arrested and forced to do community service at Nolan's school. The principal's face is blue because the slime dried and is given a sabbatical leave ("fired") by her bosses. Nolan's dad gets published and goes to Britain to write a bigger story and leaves the family for a small trip. Soon, everyone knows about Shredderman, and everyone wants to meet him, but Nolan doesn't tell anyone that he and Shredderman are one and the same person. He goes on with his life like a normal kid. Nolan finally asks out Isabel (but not before she does a few -like guesses at who Shredderman's true identity is) on a date, and she accepts. She then reveals her guinea pig, Claudette, is pregnant, but still wonders how it had happened. Cast * Devon Werkheiser as Nolan Byrd/Shredderman * Tim Meadows as Mr. Green * Andrew Caldwell as Alvin "Bubba" Bixby * Daniel Roebuck as Bob Bixby * Mindy Sterling as Dr. Sheila Voss * Dave Coulier as Steven Byrd * Clare Carey as Mrs. Byrd * Francia Almendárez as Isabel Lopez * Kendre Berry as Max Smith * Marisa Guterman as "Man-Hands" Miriam * Julianna McCarthy as Grandma * Curtis Armstrong as Mayor Izzo * Henry E. Taylor III as Art The Fart * Alexandra Krosney as Tina Atkins Availability The DVD of the film was released on August 28, 2007 along with The Last Day of Summer. Category:Movies Category:TV movies Category:Live-action movies